


but we're a million worlds apart

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, just boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Alex doesn't sing. Well, if he has no choice but to sing, he does, but on a general note he doesn't sing. He's always been a drummer first and a singer last.Somehow, his boyfriend doesn't seem to get the memo. They are lying in the garage, Willie lying down in his lap, the others all scattered throughout the house when Willie asks him, "Can you sing something for me?"
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	but we're a million worlds apart

Alex doesn't sing. Well, if he has no choice but to sing, he does, but on a general note, he doesn't sing. He's always been a drummer first and a singer last.

Somehow, his boyfriend doesn't seem to get the memo. They are lying in the garage, Willie lying down in his lap, the others all scattered throughout the house when Willie asks him, "Can you sing something for me?"

Alex stops running his fingers through Willie's hair to ask a simple, "What?" Willie rolls his eyes before speaking again. "I want to hear you sing. Please?"

"I don't sing," Alex responds and Willie looks up at him, one eyebrow raised. "You're in a rock band and you don't sing?" Alex shrugs, continuing to gently run his fingers through Willie's hair.

"Never liked it. Besides, Luke and Reggie have always been the singers. I just sometimes join in on the harmonies." Willie scoffs. "Oh come on! I know you can sing. You sang in Finally Free."

"Yeah as harmony." Willie rolls his eyes at him, sitting up. He scoots closer and Alex has to resist the pout on his face. "Please? For me?"

Fuck. Alex groans, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Fine. What song do you want me to sing?" Willie grins.

"That song Julie showed us the other day. The love song." Alex blushes, shoving Willie gently as he tries to remember the lyrics. He takes a deep breath before starting.

_"Well, he said, there's nothing like your smile. Sort of subtle and perfect and real. He said, you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel."_

And well, as he kept singing, if he could get Willie to grin like that all the time then maybe he'd sing more.


End file.
